jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Sinoceratops
|game = Jurassic World: Alive Jurassic World: Evolution }} Sinoceratops is a genus of ceratopsian that lived in China during the Late Cretaceous, living about 72-66 million years ago. Sinoceratops is a very significant centrosaur because not only it is the first ceratopsid to be ever discovered in China, but it is also one of the largest centrosaurines ever discovered. It lived alongside , , and . Like most centrosaurs, Sinoceratops had a single nasal horn and no horns above its eyebrows. However, what distinguishes this ceratopsian is its frill pattern, which is a series of forward-curving frill horns that run around the top of the frill. There is also a series of low set knobs on the top of the frill, which is not seen in any other known ceratopsian. Movies= Story ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom It is revealed that there are surviving ''Sinoceratops populations remaining on Isla Nublar after the 2015 Incident, but will now face an impending danger, alongside many other creatures, in the form of an erupting volcano. These clones look incredibly similar to their real life counterparts except the clones has holes in its fenestrae, which no ceratopsian had, a taller frill, and two spikes on the center of the frill similar to that of a Pachyrhinosaurus. Its body color is a bright forest green with a white underside. There is white on the face, a circular orange, white and black pattern beneath the holes in the frill and on the sides of the frill. It also has white with black tipped spikes. The official trailer shows two Sinoceratops, with one of them is running from the erupting volcano, and the other one swimming in the ocean. The Super Bowl trailer also shows another Sinoceratops running as part of a stampede of dinosaurs in a building. During the Isla Nublar eruption, a Sinoceratops is seen fighting with a Carnotarus during the eruption near where Claire and Owen were. Mystery Ceratopsian Land.png|''Sinoceratops'' on land Mystery Ceratopsian Water.png|''Sinoceratops'' underwater untitled32345678x1rgt.png|''Sinoceratops'' running in building stampede 29570545 1726683807370351 7543539007308371940 n.png Caged.png sinoceraandtrike.jpg|''Sinoceratops'' running with Owen Grady and Ankylosaurus jwfk_sinoceratops_by_gojirafan1994-dcakk3z.png Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 3.02.18 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 4.20.09 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 4.19.17 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 4.18.09 PM.png CarnoVs.Sino.png|''Carnotaurus'' fighting a Sinoceratops Screenshot 2018-05-15 at 2.56.50 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 4.12.25 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 4.12.26 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-14 at 1.06.18 AM.png Screenshot 2018-06-14 at 1.37.24 AM.png Screenshot 2018-06-17 at 7.18.07 PM.png Screenshot_2018-06-24_at_11.23.26_PM.png Screenshot_2018-06-24_at_11.23.31_PM.png Screenshot_2018-06-24_at_11.23.35_PM.png Screenshot_2018-06-24_at_11.23.37_PM.png Screenshot_2018-06-24_at_11.23.40_PM.png Screenshot_2018-06-24_at_11.23.54_PM.png|''Sinoceratops'' tossing Carnotaurus Screenshot_2018-06-24_at_11.23.57_PM.png|''Carnotaurus'' slamming into Sinoceratops Screenshot_2018-06-24_at_11.24.15_PM.png Screenshot_2018-06-24_at_11.24.17_PM.png Screenshot_2018-06-24_at_11.41.01_PM.png|''Sinoceratops'' licking Owen sino vs carno.png |-|Games= Games ''Jurassic World: Alive ''Sinoceratops will be in Jurassic World: Alive, based on the film version of the dinosaur. Screenshot 2018-03-23 at 12.34.16 AM.png Screenshot 2018-03-21 at 10.56.07 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-02 at 10.12.33 PM.png ''Jurassic World: Evolution ''Sinoceratops appears in a free Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom DLC for Jurassic World: Evolution. JWESinoceratops.png Behind the Scenes It was meant to be Pachyrhinosaurus in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, but it was later changed to Sinoceratops after the first trailer was released. https://mobile.twitter.com/ChrisLikesDinos/status/964869098743230464 Refrences Navigation Category:Ceratopsians Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Alive dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 2010s Category:Roarivores Category:Late Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Evolution dinosaurs Category:Escaped Dinosaurs